Activation Saga
Activation Saga is a saga that is from the series Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans. This saga has 12 episodes they are made by ExtremeSSJ4 who also made the series. Activation saga is made right after the end of Dragon Ball GT and is based on Saiyan powers. The saga has all of the Z fighters and brings back enemies from the Dragon Ball Z series and movies. This saga is right before the Super Saiyans Saga which is now in development. Theme Song The theme song of this saga is very popular. It is called Not Afraid by the famous rapper Eminem. Character List ''' Episodes '''1.) Where's Goku? 2.) Pan's Day 3.) Ultimate Party 4.) The Party Begins 5.) Pan vs Majuub 6.) Brothers Fight 7.) Father Against Son 8.) Girl Power 9.) Porunga The 3 Wishes 10.) Hell and The Solution 11.) Reunion 12.) Coming 'Where's Goku ' Goku has left with Shenron; he left right after defeating Omega Shenron. Goku was exhausted, he left without telling any of the Z fighters if he would come back. 6 months later... Gohan- Mom!! Gohan knocks on the door. Chi Chi- Coming! Chi Chi opens the door. Gohan- Mom, can you take care of Pan while we are gone? Chi Chi- Sure, why not? Pan- Dad! I can take care of myself. Gohan- Pan, I want you to behave while we are gone. Ok? Pan- Ok... Gohan- Ok, then I guess we should be going. Oh and Mom? Chi Chi- Yes? Gohan- Have you heard anything from Dad yet? Chi Chi- No . Gohan- Don't worry, we'll hear about him soon . Well, I guess we should go. We'll come back for Pan next week. Chi Chi- Take care Gohan! Gohan- I will, thanks Gohan leaves off flying Chi Chi- Bye! Pan- Bye, dad! Chi Chi- Well Pan, I guess it's just you, me and Goten Pan- Where's Goten? Chi Chi- He's in his room. 4 hours later... Pan and Goten are on a mountain near the house Pan- Goten! Where are you? Goten- Boooooo!! Pan- Ahhhhhhhhh!! . Goten!! Grabs a rock and throws it at him. '' Goten- Owww, that hurt!! What's your problem? Pan- Well you scared me. This feels like a strange mountain. Goten- I come here all the time, It seems girls love this place though I don't know why but it always helps. Also, dad used to love this place. Pan- Where do you think grandpa is? Goten- Don't know but i bet he's having a great time. Pan- Do you think he's ever going to come? Goten- Hope so! Pan- Hey Goten, want to fight? Goten- Not sure Pan- Oh I see you're scared to fight me! Goten- Fine we'll fight Pan- Yay! Goten- Ok then I guess we should begin! ''Pan does the first move, she launches a million punches at Goten but Goten is faster he dodges every punch but it looks like he's struggling. Goten grabs Pan by the arm and throws her to a tree close by. Pan gets back up and launches a kick at Goten's face. Goten reacts to late and is hit. Pan rushes at Goten and grabs Goten's leg. Pan throws Goten to the sky. Goten- Ok, Pan you asked for it! Pan approaches Goten but before she can reach him Goten goes super saiyan. Goten attacks Pan. Pan is unable to dodge and is getting hit everywhere. Goten hits Pan on the back and makes her hit the ground. '' Pan- Fine I give up! Meanwhile... Trunks- Bulla! Have you seen my shirt? ''Trunks enters the training room. Bulla- Hey Trunks! Trunks- A-Are you training? Bulla- Yeah, I thought I should train to get stronger. After all that's happen I want to be able to protect myself besides mom said it was a good idea Trunks- Mom? She said that? Bulla- Yeah she thinks I should prove that girls are also strong and that we can save the world and I think she's right! Trunks- Ok, well have you seen my shirt? Bulla- Yeah, it's over there Trunks- Thanks! Bulla- Did you hear about mom's plan? Trunks- The party plan? Back with Pan and Goten... Pan- That was a cool fight Goten! Goten- Yeah! Pan- But you beat me kind of fast! Goten- Well you just need to train more but you're quite good for your age Pan- Thanks! Hope grandpa comes back soon! Movies/ TV Specials 1.) Dead Beast (Movie) 2.) Possesion (Movie) 3.) Krillin: A Young Warrior (TV Special) Trivia *Activation Saga is created by ExtremeSSJ4 Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Story Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans